


Say Sleep!

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [17]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Cat, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko smells something funny again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Sleep!

It's another night of this. Hikari and Taichi are up again. I peek my eyes open and meow, trotting into the room. Hikari yawns and swishes on her feet. She needs a tail, she loses her balance too much.

It's another night of him dragging their sheets off. The territory smell is on them again.

Sometimes, I like to help. I dig my claws in and  _yank_  as hard as I can. Sometimes he hisses at me. I hiss back. It can't be wrong if he's doing it. He makes Hikari hold me when she goes back to sleep, which isn't really a bad thing. She is never clingy.

It's been happening more lately, the bed and the territory smell. I think mama and papa are worried. Hikari sometimes makes the  _mrrh-mrrh_ , save me whimper. I don't like it much. I don't like it at all. She's getting big too, like her brother. Once she's too big I won't be able to help her anymore. So I don't get mad when he makes her hold me. I don't mind at all.

In fact, I'd like him to sleep down here so I can help him stop mewing in his sleep too. Cats aren't supposed to talk as much as this! Or walk on their hind legs for that matter.

But it's not so bad. Cause when they sleep, I can jump up with them and lay in their arms because my big kitties are getting old. I love my big kitties. I love all of their noises. I wish they could purr better, but they feed me, so it is the same thing.

And now, time for another long nap. I will lay with my sister, and maybe this time, there will be no territory smell on the sheets.


End file.
